Finally Not Alone
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: "'Why does everyone hate me? Why can't I have any friends? All I want is at least one friend…' Ivan thinks to himself with great sorrow. He buries his face in his arms." Ivan has been bullied and harassed his whole life. Never has he had the chance to call someone "friend". Can a new student from Mexico be able to change his unfortunate loneliness? One-shot. AU. I DON'T own Hetalia


*****A cute Russia one shot 8) Enjoy 8D*****

"Give us all your money!" The platinum haired classmate commands with an evil grin.

"B-but… I don't have any money." The small Russian boy mumbles.

Why does he always get picked on? Why not somebody else? Anybody else. The constant harassment from the bigger boys is a daily thing to poor, little Ivan but it still hurts him just as much as the first time he was pushed to the floor and insulted.

"I didn't hear you. Speak up before I make you." The smirk remains on the Prussian boy's face as he threatens.

"I don't have any money. My family is very poor…" Ivan answers a bit louder, sadness consuming his tone.

"No money? Now you're even more worthless then you already were!" Gilbert pushes the smaller boy to the floor.

Ivan falls easily. Gilbert and the group of bullies laugh at the injured, both physically and mentally, classmate and throw insulting comments at him.

"What a weakling!" One says.

"He's so weird!" Another one offends.

The light colored haired boy's big, violate eyes begin to water as all the abusive words sink in.

"Kesesesese! The baby's about to cry~. Come on guys, let's go play tag or something." The leader of the pack orders, leaving the lonely Russian to sulk by himself.

Ivan sits down, leaning his back on the big tree's bark facing the playground. The sad, little kid has both of his knees up and is hugging them as he places his chin on top of his arms. He stares off into the schoolyard. Kids are laughing and playing, socializing happily. Doing exactly what he longs to do.

'Why does everyone hate me? Why can't I have any friends? All I want is at least one friend…' Ivan thinks to himself with great sorrow. He buries his face in his arms. Tears begin to flow from his violate eyes as he wonders why he is so alone when suddenly he felt something nudges his leg.

The Russian looks up to see a soccer ball right in front of him. His big eyes trace the source of the black and white ball to a group of students and one of them is running towards him.

She has a huge, bright smile glued onto her dark skinned face. Her eyes are a happy deep brown, the same color of her long, wavy hair. She's really short and is dressed differently from all the girls. Instead of wearing a dress or skirt she was wearing red basketball shorts with a team Mexico soccer shirt. She was the only girl playing a sport with the boys instead of playing dolls and house with the girls (Not counting Elizabeta who goes by Daniel and pretends to be a boy).

"Hola! Can you pass me the ball, amigo (friend)?" The tan girl asks with a big smile.

'No one ever talks to me…' Ivan thinks, shocked that the girl is actually speaking to him and with a hug smile, too. Why is she so happy?

She looks at him with the puzzled but still happy expression and asks, "You awake?"

"Oh um… da! I'm sorry…" The shy pale student passes the ball over to the mystery girl.

She stares at him questionably with a concerned expression as she notices his puffy eyes and red nose. Has he been crying?

"Hey, Rosita!" A cheery brunet boy shouts her name.

Rosa turns around to notice all her awaiting teammates.

"In a minute!" The brunet girl voices loudly.

"I'm tired of waiting for you! Come on, Rose!" An obnoxious blond with glasses impatiently orders.

Rosa's expression becomes angry at the comment of the blue eyed boy. She kicks the ball towards him powerfully, causing it to hit his stomach. "I said in a minute! Now play without me!" She commands sternly with furrowed eye-brows.

"Alfred!" A shy blond boy resembling extremely of the other loud one runs over to his cousin's aid. Mathew doesn't play soccer with the other kids but he loves to watch and cheer on his friends.

"Please don't hurt me. I have no money." A scared Ivan whimpers with pain stricken eyes.

"Hurt you? Money? Why would I do that?" Rosa's eye brow arches as she wonders, then she recalls how she treated Alfred, making for a pretty violent first impression.

"Oh! You think… No, no, no, no, mi amigo (my friend). Alfred and I always fight but it is normal, you know? We're still friends, we just play rough. He's the only one I treat like that. I promise!" The short kid explains with a friendly smile as she embarrassedly rubs the back of her neck.

"So… You're not a bully?" Ivan asks with a soft, scared voice.

"No way!" The Mexican laughs. She beats up bullies in her free time so the thought of someone calling her that seems extremely funny.

Rosa sits down next to the Russian, the same way he is seated, and rests her cheek on her knee as she asks gently staring at him warmly, "So, que onda (what's up)?"

"What?" His violate eyes show confusion.

"Hehe, sorry. I forget not everyone here speaks Spanish. My English is kind of, how do you say, incomplete. I came from Mexico not too long ago. My name is Rosa Maria Del Campo. Where are you from? What's your name?"

"I'm Ivan Braginski and come from Russia." Ivan answers in a whisper.

"I like your accent." Rosa giggles.

"You do?" The beige haired boy smiles lightly for a second but then lets his expression return to sadness.

"Why are you so sad, amigo (friend)?" The tan girl's expression turns into a worrisome one.

"Why… why do you care? Not to be mean but… no one cares about me." The innocent looking kid buries his head in his knees.

"I care." Rosa places a hand on the hurt child as she smiles lightly.

Ivan's purple eyes widen as he feels her little hand press agents his thick coat. He stares at the hand with shock and confusion for a couple seconds until he finally utters, "Why?"

"Because you're my amigo (friend)." She smiles widely.

"What's an amigo?"

"It means friend." The tan girl smiles awkwardly. She tends to forget to speak English. Now that she's in America she needs to start using her new language,

"Friend?" The Russian repeats skeptically.

He has never been friends with anybody. Nobody except his sisters have ever wanted him. Nobody has ever dared labeled him such thing. Is it true? Is she really a friend? Does he finally have a friend?

"A-am I really your friend?" He shakily asks, scared that if he makes her think about it she'll regret calling him it.

"Claro! Which means of cores. Everyone deserves at least one friend, one best friend! I'll be that for you." She winks cheerfully at the cute kid.

"B-best friend?" The Russian repeats with a huge amount of disbelieve.

"Yeah!" Rosa shouts as she slinks up to her feet.

She smiles with determination. From that day on she is determined to make Ivan happy. To be there for him no matter what and be the best of best friends to him! Poor kid looks like he has gone through enough.

Rosa stretches her hand towards the pale boy, giving him her hand to stand up. She smiles warmly and her cheery, brown eyes stare deeply into his glimmering, wide orbs. The Mexican signals with her head as she starts to jog towards her group of friends for him to come along.

"B-but.. I don't know how to play…" Ivan hesitates, anxiety starting to form within him.

"Just come!" Rosa grabs his hand tenderly and pulls him along.

'Maybe… maybe I'm not meant to be alone. Maybe Rosa will be my friend. My one and only true friend.' Ivan smiles widely, for the first time ever in school. Finally, he's not alone.

*****Hope you all liked it 8D Please review 8) Hasta luego! 8D*****


End file.
